Lovers Reunite
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Yes, they weren't on speaking terms, but that didn't mean the great Chuck Bass won't try something! A re-write to 2x16! Chuck/Blair! One-shot! Same format as the ones I have been doing lately! Enjoy and Please Review!


Lovers Reunite

Summary: Yes, they weren't on speaking terms, but that doesn't mean the great Chuck Bass won't try something! Re-write of 2x16! Enjoy and Please Review! Has a sense of my other one-shots I have been doing lately!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: T

A/N: So this is kinda off in nowhere land, but I think it flows! The end might seemed contrived, but I kinda like it oddly enough!

Side Note: Um members of the familia....you no who you are! I am working on that thing we talked about....*winks*

Special Dedication: This is dedicated to Courtney aka JenCort81! Because she is all kinds of awesomeness!

~*~*~*~

Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle.

-Amy Bloom

~*~*~*~

"Will Chuck be joining us for the Opera?" Harold asked his "little" girl.

Dorota's eyes went wide.

"Chuck is dead to me." Blair responded the best she could.

"Ahh."

"A break-up?" Roman asked skeptical.

"Miss Blair more breakfast?" Dorota strayed the conversation away from the unmentionable.

"Why yes." Blair smiled happily at her maid.

~*~*~*~

"Everyone is going to the Opera tonight." Nate told his best friend, who was apparently not going.

"Well I guess they will have to do without me." Chuck snapped.

"Are you and Blair really going to stay away from each other for the rest of your lives?"

Chuck pondered the question. "Yes."

Nate cackled. "I bet five days at the most."

"Nathaniel Archibald betting, there's something we haven't seen as of late."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Come on man, you need to get your mind off all the Jack business."

"Will you stop whining?" Chuck chided.

"Coming yet?"

Long pause. "Fine."

Nate smiled.

~*~*~*~

"Your little teacher friend gave me a B." Blair's eyes were wide and unmoving.

"B, I'm sure it was a mistake." Serena took the piece of paper.

"No mistake. I even told her the unspoken rule." She yelled at Serena.

The "mistaken" homework went flying.

Blair then saw another sight. She was about to hurl.

"Waldorf." Blair instantly composed herself at the use of the nickname.

"Humphrey." Blair looked at him.

Not that it was a big deal, but that was Chuck's nickname for her, not that she cared about the sperm from hell.

"Hey," Serena kissed his lips.

"Okay, I am officially scarred. Goodbye." Blair started walking away.

"Hey, B!" Serena yelled at her.

She turned around. Couples were so disgusting. Glad she wasn't involved.

"What?"

"Opera tonight?"

"Yes, I am being forced. Good day now."

She left and started thinking of her plot against the new teacher.

~*~*~*~

"Well Nathaniel you clean up nice." Chuck looked him up and down.

"Not bad yourself."

Chuck in his Armani black suit fitted perfectly. A real businessman he thought.

"Which reminds me, Happy Anniversary." He said looking at the couple.

Vanessa smiled. "Thanks Chuck."

Nate smiled. "We're going to head up to our seats."

"I thought you had bo-"

"Vanessa bought the lovely tickets." Nate winked at him.

Vanessa was in pure confusion.

Chuck laughed.

~*~*~*~

"I am not sure how I feel about this dress." Blair looked down at herself.

"Very pretty my dear." Harold kissed her temple.

"Beautiful." Roman responded clapping his hands.

"I guess you two are enough, well and Dorota."

The trio walked in all smiles.

~*~*~*~

Once Chuck saw off the happy couple to their seats, he immediately went to the bar. A good drink couldn't hurt.

How wrong he was.

Upon walking to his destination a certain someone had to appear before him. Blair Waldorf. Wouldn't you know?

He walked by her trying not to stare at the beautiful woman that stood just a few inches from him.

So he might of decided to do something.

~*~*~*~

She didn't understand why Roman wanted to get to their seats so fast. It wasn't like anyone was going to take them.

Whatever.

She stood there for a few moments and looked at all the people that surrounded her. No one was here. Disappointment.

Blair then decided to walk to her seat, no point standing around here.

~*~*~*~

He decided to make his move. Sure, he promised himself he wouldn't speak to her, but he couldn't deny what his heart was telling him to do.

Chuck saw her walking and he had to have a glimpse of her.

So he decided to bump into her. Gently of course, more of a brush.

So he brushed by her, she of course knew all and looked up at him. He looked at her. As if the world was somehow in slow motion.

She didn't greet him with a smile, which he was so hoping she would. Instead, she gave him what he deserved, a pained expression.

And then just like that, the moment was gone.

~*~*~*~

Blair walked to her seat in a complete utter daze. Chuck Bass had "bumped" her.

She found Roman and her father and wanted to think of anything besides the man that she wanted nothing to do with.

"Everything ok dear?" Harold asked.

"Well-"

She heard her cell phone ring. "Hello."

She felt her face drop.

"I have to go do something," she said moments later.

Harold and Roman shook their heads.

~*~*~*~

So the plan didn't go as planned. Who could blame a guy for trying though?

"Anything else Mr. Bass?" The bartender asked.

"Uh-"

Before he finished he heard the pitter patter of a certain girl.

Running to her carriage perhaps? Hardly.

"No thanks." He tipped the bartender and followed the one he knew so well.

She was out of sight, but not out of mind. He knew the exact path of her. He saw her trying to hail a cab. Fat chance, he thought.

"Hey, Waldorf." He yelled down to her.

She turned around to the voice that was so familiar.

"Not now Bass." She turned to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hailing a cap what does it look like?"

"Take the limo."

She blanched. "In your dreams."

"It still haunts my dreams." He threw it back in her face.

She felt the wind hit her face, a bit nippy when you didn't have a jacket on.

"Fine, but you aren't coming."

~*~*~*~

The limo ride was silent.

"What did you do to make a new teacher despise you so much?" Chuck tried to get some conversation going.

Blair stayed silent.

Chuck cleared his throat. "Look, you don't have to talk to me, but you should know that I'm sorry."

Blair turned to him. "I know that Chuck, but that's not the point of not speaking to you." She snapped.

Silence once more.

~*~*~*~

He followed her inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"Making sure you get inside safely." He turned to her.

He heard a dog bark. He didn't like dogs.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Handsome." She responded to her dismay.

"Named after me?" He smirked at her.

She huffed. "Go home Bass."

With that she shut her bedroom door in his face.

~*~*~*~

"Mister Chuck?" Dorota shook him softly.

Chuck opened his eyes softly to see Dorota staring down at him.

Dorota looked confused.

Chuck felt something wet on his pant leg.

Handsome.

Dorota smiled to herself.

Chuck had stayed the whole night until he knew her family was back home. The truth, even her family knew he would be part of the family one day.


End file.
